A Secret : Juniper McRiver
by surfinlilo
Summary: Juniper McRiver is one of the students who start to Hogwarts the very same year as Harry Potter. Being raised out of the society, there are many new experiences that are waiting for her. But what she isn't aware of is her incredible resemblance to her mother : Lily Potter. It is a secret that had been known only by 4 persons in the world untill Severus Snape became the 5th.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 : Juniper McRiver is in Hogwarts

'' Gryffindor '' called the Sorting Hat. The Great Hall exploded with another wave of applause. A little girl with very untidy, wavy, reddish brown hair got off under the hat and walked towards to the last table happily and sat down between a black haired boy and a blonde girl. The sorting ceremony was going on, the feast hadn't begun yet. She started watching the Hall. The rest of the first years, most of whom looked a little scared, was lined up before the tables. Behind them was the teachers' table. An old, tall man who had half-moon shaped glasses on his crooked nose was sitting in the middle of the long, rectangular oak table. '' This must be Albus Dumbledore '' she thought to herself. Of course, she had had heard a lot about the most powerful, the brightest wizard of the century. She had always admired him, since her mother had started telling her about his adventures. She remembered the tired but patient smile that appeared on her face when she made her tell for the fifth time about his duel against Gellert Grindelwald… She had dozens of Dumbledore cards ( coming out of the Chocolate Frogs ) hung by thin, colourful ropes from the chandelier in her bedroom. So coming to Hogwarts meant for her, more than anything, meeting him at last. Being able to look directly at him gave her a great pleasure. But his eyes were concentrated on another point. She followed his looks and stopped on a first year boy. He was one of the most anxious looking ones waiting in the line. He was rather thin with black, untidy hair and round glasses. She wondered what made this boy so interresting that Dumbledore couldn't stop gazing at him.

'' Potter Harry '' called the tall, severe looking witch who introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonnagal. Dumbledore and the whole Hall : almost every student, teacher and ghost were now looking at this little boy with amazement. She was growing curious, being sure that she had heard this name before, but just couldn't remember where or when. After a minute or so, the old Sorting Hat cried '' Gryffindor '' and there was yet another applause, but the biggest of all. Whole Gryffindor table was cheering, congratulating each other for having '' got '' the Potter boy. As he walked towards the table, she said '' Where ? Where did I hear his name before ? '' to herself.

'' Are you kidding ? You mean Harry Potter ? '' said the black haired boy, sitting on her left, looking unbeleivingly.

'' Oh, hello. '' she responded, feeling a little shy in front of this unexpected reaction. '' Is it so weird that I don't know him ? I mean i know that i heard his name before, i am pretty sure of it but still… Anyway, as you clearly know him, could you enlighten me ? ''

'' Wow.. How ?! I mean everyone… Even the 3 years old kids ! '' he continued ravingly, his light blue eyes wide open.

'' Well, will you stop this and tell me about him ? '' she said, angry against such despising talk.

'' Er..Sorry, i was rude. You must be a muggle-born, so it isn't such weird that you don't know about him. Still most of the muggle-borns hears about him this way or another before they come here as he is even mentioned in some of the school books. It is really rare to find anyone that has never heard of him.'' he said apologizingly and added '' By the way, my name is Morgan Leather. And you are… ? ''

'' I am Juniper . Juniper McRiver. And i am not a muggle-born, both my parents belong to the wizarding community. ''

'' Really ? Can't be ! Where were you living, on Jupiter ? How come they didn't tell you about him ? Or how come nobody told you about him ? ''

'' Well, actually, our house is on the edge of a forest where neither muggles nor wizards pass usually. Both my parents are researchers. They send articles on their discoveries to the magazines or sometimes guide interesting trips on command for adventurists, like to the land of giants etc. But they never take me to those places, they say it's too dangerous.'' added Juniper seeing the look of deep amazement on Morgan's face. '' So it is usually just the three of us, months pass and i don't see anyone from the wizarding world, except for a few old friends of my parents who call on twice a year or so. And when they visit us, it is mostly the subjects like the werewolves, giants, best trees for wand making etc. that are talked about. But i passed most of my time reading so i know quite a lot of things about our world. I just didn't hear much about recent wizarding news. Dad always told me that i would be able to talk and hear about all that '' rubbish '' when i come to Hogwarts. He was right, no ? '' she finished, smiling at the funny expression on Morgan's face.

'' So.. you are telling me that your family and you shut the doors to the outside world so tightly that you don't even know the most famous wizards of our age ? ''

'' No, it is not like that. Yes, we lived out of the wizarding community but they told me about the great wizards, the wizard families and the history of magic. I just don't know much about the recent events. And let's return to the point ! Who is Harry Potter ? A child rock-star or what ? '' she said in a defending way.

'' Rock-star ? How can you claim that you know the history of magic when you have no clue about the one who defeated, when he was just a baby, You-Know-Who ? '' said Morgan and added doubtedly '' You know You-Know-Who, right ? The darkest wizard ? ''

'' What ? You mean Voldemort ? Of course i know about him. ''

Morgan trembled and whispered :

'' Don't say his name ! You don't even know that rule ! So if you know him, haven't you ever wondered what caused him to disappear ? ''

'' I have been told that he just lost his powers during one of his evil actions. When i asked what kind of an action it was my parents just told me that i didn't need to know the details and made me promise that i wouldn't dig it anymore. Actually, i always thought it was strange that they made me promise such a thing, as they always encouraged me to research. But you know, a promise is a promise. ''

'' Yeah it is strange, indeed. Why would they do such a thing ? Everyone else knows what that '' evil action '' is. He was trying to kill Harry Potter. He murdered his parents but when he tried to kill him too, he lost all his powers and disappeared, leaving no more damage than a scar shaped like a lightining on his forehead. This is why Potter is so famous. He defeated one of the darkest and the most powerful wizards of the world, when he was just a little baby. ''

'' What ? Really ? '' asked Juniper in amazement. She couldn't believe that a baby could survive and cause Voldemort, the most feared wizard of their world, to disappear.

'' But how did he make it ? ''

'' No one knows. There are just rumors. Some say that Potter himself is a powerful dark wizard. ''.

'' Hmm… he doesn't seem like one, that's for sure.''. said Juniper gazing at the boy who was chatting happily with a red-haired boy, a few seats away.

Juniper's very first week in Hogwarts was advancing without any problem. Even though she hadn't had much company while she was growing up at the edge of a wild forest, she proved to be confortable enough around other kids. She slept peacefully in her dormitory room with four other girls on whom she was keen and spent many beautiful, chatting-playing time with her new friends, espcecially with Morgan, who happened to be one of her class-mates, with whom she had already become good friends. Next to the lessons she was attending enthusiastically, she learned from him too a lot about the wizarding community : sort of things she had never talked about, like the famous bands and useful tips about the teachers. Morgan, growing up in a rather outgoing wizard family, knew a lot about those stuff. Indeed, that day, waiting in front of the classroom in the cold dungeons for their first Potions class he said to her : '' Our first time with Professor Snape. Eh ! You know what my elder brother Jack told me about him ? He said Snape was the toughest of all, particularly for those from Gryffindor. He is head of the Slytherin House and clearly doesn't like Gryffindors a lot. He told me McGonnagall was at least fair, being that strict, but Snape favoured Slytherins over the others. He is one of the most hated tachers, of course except for his own house. '' .

'' I wonder which one was him. I can't remember faces of all the teachers from the feast. '' said Juniper vaguely.

'' Hah ! I know, you were busy with adoring Dumbledore. I saw you doing it before we started talking. ''sniggered Morgan. '' Whatever, he was the one who had black hair and a hooked nose. Remember ?''.

Then a man who really had black hair, a hooked nose and cold black eyes opened the door of the classroom and waited silently for them to enter. Juniper and Morgan, upon the choice of the latter, found themselves seats in the back of the classroom. Once everyone is settled, Snape began to take the roll call. When he came to Harry Potter's name, to Juniper's surprise, he paused and said : '' Ah yes, Harry Potter our new-celebrity.''. A few boys from Slytherin laughed at this remark, but most of the class stayed silent. Usually, the teachers seeing Harry's name on the call, happily welcomed him but Professor Snape seemed to take pleasure of making him feel uncomfortable. He asked him some questions that nobody in the class, except for Hermione Granger – a hard-working witch as Juniper observed – seemed to know the answers. After he is done with Potter, he asked them to seperate into pairs and start brewing a cureboil. So Juniper and Morgan lit a fire under their cauldron and began following the instructions that had appeared on the board with a tap of wand. Nobody dared to talk much while Professor Snape wandered between them, criticising every one of them, except for some Slytherins. Juniper, while she was chopping some ingredients, wondered why he was particularly cruel to the Potter boy as he had done nothing wrong and, considering his situation, most people tended to behave him really nice. She, herself, didn't know him much but had a few opportunities of communicating with him. He seemed like a modest, nice kid not like how Professor Snape showed him. Every time they saw each other he always greeted her and stopped for a little talk. Juniper had already start liking him and his friend Ron. While she was thinking these, Professor Snape came next to her and without even looking at them he said : '' If you keep at this speed, the potion will be ready before the sunset, if we are lucky .'' and continued walking. The rest of the class passed by merely following step by step the instructions as fast as they can. When the bell rang Morgan, for whom not talking for a long time is a difficult task, said : '' At last this hell of a class came to an end. Hey, i really need to go to the bathroom, could you pack my things too ? ''

Juniper called after an already climbing up the stairs Morgan : '' What am i ? Your little servant ? Pack up first and then go wherever you want ! ''. But seeing he was out of reach that quickly, she sighed and started packing up his things, murmuring to herself : '' Yeah, see you in the Common Room.'' .

So she tucked both hers and Morgan's stuff into their bags ; when she was finished she saw that all of her classmates had already left the place, probably not wanting to pass any extra moments in this cold classroom. She took the bags and the sample of the potion they had prepared to present to Professor Snape who was now sitting, his eyes fixed on something like a magazine. She put it softly on his desk. He didn't look, didn't even seem to know there was anyone left. Juniper stared at him, now he seemed tired, weary, had the expression of a deep grief. She felt sorry for this man who no more seemed furious and arrogant like he seemed 10 minutes ago. '' It must be tiring to hide the sadness under the anger.'' she thought to herself. Having reached to the door she looked back at him and said : '' Good days, Professor.''. Severus Snape, surprised, lifted his head to find out that he wasn't all alone. He saw Juniper and, strangely, almost hopped on his seat like he had seen a ghost. He looked her in the eyes for a minute or two. Juniper, surprised at such a reaction, couldn't decide whether she should stay or go. At last, Snape said with a trembling whisper : '' Who are you ? ''.

Juniper stayed still for a few seconds, not knowing exactly how to answer to this weird question. Then having decided that he must be asking for her name, she said : '' My name is Juniper. Juniper McRiver, sir.''.

'' Are you on the list ? '' he asked with the same tone. But without waiting for a reponse, Snape took out with trembling hands the paper on which were written the names of the students. He slid his finger fastly down the list and stopped at a point, looking carefully the name written on there.

'' Yes, of course sir. I am a first-year Gryffindor. '' said Juniper, now a little afraid. She thought that Professor Snape looked like he could pass out any moment now and had no idea why she couldn't have possibly done anything to offend him, she just wished him a good day.

Snape standed up and came closer to her. Staring as if he was trying to identify her :

'' Who are your parents ? ''

'' Er… Did I do something wrong Professor ? Why are you asking these questions ? ''

'' Just answer. Please. '' he said almost pleadingly.

Juniper was convinced that there was something very wrong now. Her a-minute-ago-ferocious-looking potions master was now horror-struck, pleading to her. Still, she answered obeyingly :

'' Er… I am the daughter of Lawrence and Galanthia McRiver, sir. ''.

'' I heard of them.'' he said excitedly and continued '' I saw their name in some magazines.''

'' Yes, that's what they do for a living, writing to the magazines. '' she said hastily.

Silence fell. They stared at each other for another minute. Juniper didn't know what to think about this strange look full of grief and longing. She said at last :

'' Er… I need to go, sir. I am being late to the next class. ''.

Severus Snape said nothing, did nothing.

'' Good day, again.'' She added while getting out of the classroom. She climbed fastly the stairs that led to the Entrance Hall and then to the Gryffindor common room. Her heart was beating very fast. She had not the slightest idea about what had just happenned. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she would make sure for a long time not to be the last to leave the Potions class from now on.

After Juniper left the dungeons, he stayed at least ten minutes on the point he was. What did he just see ? A ghost, an animated memory ? No, can't be, her name was on the list, he heard about her parents ! Maybe it was all his imagination, having just met their son, he couldn't control himself and his mind played him a game because of all that bitter, insupportable feelings of sadness, regret and guiltiness. He was missing her for so long, so deeply. Today, Potter boy reminded him for a second of her. Of course, he took after his dad, he looked just like him he inherited all his pride and arrogance but still he had also her blood in his vains. He made him think about her even more deeply than he had done for a long time. Yes, this must be it, reasonably. Why else would a girl with no relation to his loved one have those almond-shaped, bright green, beautiful eyes have her beautiful nose, beautiful mouth ? Why else an ordinary little girl look just like his dear childhood friend, just like when she was, herself, 11 ? Well, except for hair come to think of it, Lily's hair was of a much vivider red and wasn't as curly as this girls. He got back to his desk and checked once more the list. There her name was : Juniper McRiver. He was breathing so fast thet he began to feel dizzy. He had to pull himself together. Just a game of his mind. These things happen, don't they ? Though something like this had never happened to him before he had never seen her in anyone. He tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. He couldn't succeed. He decided to get out. Climbing two by two the stairs he arrived at the Entrance Hall and got out. It was a cloudy september day. The wind made him feel better. He kept thinking. This wasn't the very first time he had seen Potter. Why would he imagine these kind of things now ? Why would his mind, so cruelly, stick Lily's lovely face to the head of this first-year girl ? No, it wasn't happenning, he couldn't calm down. He had to be sure. He needed exact answers. So, leaving windy grounds, he ran off to the headmaster's office. He said the password to the gargoyle and ran up the moving stairs, knocking impatiently on the door. He got in.

'' _Her_ daughter ?! '' cried Snape ten minutes later in Dumbledore's round office. '' How come…how come that I don't know anything about this ? '' he asked, almost shouting. Having fastly told everthing to Dumbledore, he had been sure that he would tell him that he was only dreaming, he should get a good rest and pull himself together. But there he was standing with a sad, understanding look in his bright blue eyes, telling him for the first time that Lily gave birth also to a girl.

'' You see, Severus, when Lord Voldemort learned about that prophecy, he got determined to kill the kid that was mentioned. Of course, it isn't unpredictable that he would kill also his twin to be sure, regardless of that the prophecy points to a boy. One innocent baby was already in extreme danger but we thought that at least the other one could be saved. Also, even if Peter Pettigrew hadn't betray Potters, they would have always had to escape and hide. Of course Lily and James couldn't leave their son alone and they didn't want this fearful life for their other child too. So after a discussion, we took this very painful decision : we made sure that Harry's twin sister got adopted by a good, thrustful wizarding family. '' Dumbledore got back to his desk and sank to his chair. He looked tired. It was clear that these memories were causing him pain.

Snape didn't mercy him. He kept looking at the headmaster with unbelieving, stubborn, accusing eyes and whispered :

''So even after all these years you don't trust me completely Dumbledore. I can understand that you didn't mention me of her at first but you could have at least warned me before i saw the exact childhood of Lily in my class. I believe you can imagine how much i was surprised, i could have even lost my mind ! ''. He stayed silent for a minute. '' I want to know all about this. ''.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up again. He wandered a little in the room and came to a halt in front of Snape.

'' Severus, you must understand. Everything was coming down and Lord Voldemort's spies were everywhere. Even though i trusted you i didn't want to tell this story. The more people knew about this fact the more she would be in danger. I wanted to make sure that Lily and James didn't sacrify their most precious time with their child for nothing. Also, it is not only you, we tried to keep the existence of this girl as secret as possible. When Lily gave birth, there were only James, Remus and me next to her and except for us there, only two other people were aware of this fact : Juniper's adoptive parents. So, as soon as she was named and Remus became her godfather, she was done to them. Even Sirius, James' best friend and Harry's godfather doesn't know this. I told you, we tried to keep her as secret as possible. This is one of the reasons why we sent her with McRivers. I knew them for a long time, of course. A lovely couple, prefering living outside of the society. We even discussed about whether we should tell them or not who the real parents of Juniper were, but then it seemed unfair not warning them about the possible danger. When they heard my offer of raising Juniper as their child, they accepted it happily, without even thinking. They promised that they would take care of her well, to love her a lot. Remus kept telling that he would visit her whenever he can. And me, I swore that i would keep her safe. Lily and James were grateful. '' . He stopped and rubbed this forehead as if he had a headache.

'' Believe me Severus, it was one of the saddest things i had ever seen. Lily and James, both kissing in tears their daughter, for the last time. They promised her if this nightmare in which they had been living for so long ended, they would take her back. Lily put around her a necklace which had a deer shape and thrusted to me to take her to a better, safer life...This is all, Severus. The McRivers kept their promise and loved her as their own child Remus kept visiting them as a family friend, not telling her that he was her godfather, one of the best firends of his deceased father. I did my best, which isnt't to be underestimated, to make sure she was having a beautiful childhood, just as her real parents would have wished. We kept her off all of these, now even Juniper doesn't know that she was adopted or Harry Potter, a classmate, is her twin brother. I don't think that we were wrong keeping her as a secret. But if I knew she would be an exact copy of her mother, I would have warned you. I realised this fact only at the feast. You know, I couldn't have visited them, that may have caused some doubts. Then I thought whether or not i should tell all to you before you run into her. But, dear Severus, although i knew you would recognise her at once, i couldn't warn you I feared that you would do whatever you can to avoid seeing her. So, I was really wondering when you would come thundering in to question me. '' he finished, smiling slightly.

Severus Snape was silent and still. He was very confused. Though the angry look of his eyes dissappeared, he hadn't yet forgiven Dumbledore totally. Only he knows how much pain he had been through, how much he wished to see Lily again. He would have even standed her marriage, if only she was alive. He still wondered how he had been able to avoid collapsing when he saw the girl and now he didn't know what to do. He sank into one of the chairs that stood in front of the desk and Dumbledore took the other one, facing directly him.

'' So now what ? '' Snape asked between his fingers. '' Will you keep lying to her forever ? Will you let her live without knowing the truth ? I dare say you won't be able to, even if you wanted. Not many people seem to remember Lily as a girl, but she inherited the same eyes as her brother. Soon enough someone would match the pieces. Even if it weren't for her eyes, she may grow physically to be the woman her mother was. No, this way or that way, someone will know and reveal the truth. ''.

'' Well, that's indeed probable. Still, I disagree with you. Many people wouldn't think it that way, I suppose. They may realise the resemblance but would find other explications. Nevertheless, I am afraid that she would have a hard time like whole wizarding and muggle worlds when Lord Voldemort returns. You know, I expect a war between '' the good and the evil ''. If I am not much wrong, she wouldn't stay indifferent to such a thing and then it wouldn't be that important whose daughter she is. Like everyone who stands against Lord Voldemort, Juniper will be in mortal danger too. Lily and James fought against him, Lawrence and Galanthia had left their peaceful life to do the same. I can't be too wrong to expect the same of her. There is a possibility that, if he knows about her, Voldemorts targets Juniper especially, like her borther. So, what do you think Severus ? Shall we reveal this secret in order to gain to the siblings some beautiful childhood memories together or keep it hoping to minimize the risk ? ''

Snape said, between his fingers, with difficulty : '' I don't know. I need to think. My head...it feels like exploding… ''.

Dumbledore : '' You had been through a lot of feelings today. I am sorry. It is really a question on which we should think carefully, after all the things that happened.''. He fell in a thoughtful silence for a few minutes and added : '' About her incredible resemblance to Lily… It is very rare that children keep the looks of their parents while they are growing up. Her experiences, feelings will be different, so don't worry. I don't expect her to look this exeactly like her mother for all her life.''. He paused and looked worryingly at Snape. '' Then… What will you do Severus ? I know that you keep your heart cold against Harry, but will you be able to do the same thing to Juniper ? Won't your heart hurt ? ''.

Snape take his hands off the face. There was a determined look in his eyes.

'' My heart ? You know that I don't use it except for pulping blood, at least not any more. Of course, I will be able to deal with it. I was naturally in shock at first, i thought my mind was playing a game to me, but now I am fine. I will keep doing whatever i was doing. What else i can do ? Were you expecting me to give up giving classes because of this resemblance ? I know it is not her. I know, just like Potter, she is **his** child too. I won't loose myself upon such a thing.''.

Dumbledore sighed once more.

'' Severus, i hope you won't. But you will see sooner or later that, just like Harry, she is also **her** child. You will see this truth in her more easily than you see it in Harry, i expect. ''


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ! Terribly sorry for publishing it this late... I had a lot to do at school and after the school. I expect that the next chapter will arrive much sooner. Thank you all for reading. I hope you'd enjoy it and review. Take care !

* * *

Part 2 : First Time In The Forbidden Forest

When september ended, the inhabitants of the Hogwarts Castle were convinced that it couldn't rain a lot in the following month, as with all that heavy rainfall there couldn't have possibly been left one more drop that the clouds had kept inside. But from the very first day of october, this thought – and for some, this hope – prouved to be irrelevant to the facts. So, when Juniper woke up very early that Monday morning, she couldn't see anything but rain, she couldn't hear anything but the whisper of the wind. Still, it could be considered as an improuvement compared to the storm that had continued whole weekend. The students had had to stay inside and, mostly, do their homeworks or divert themselves with board games. Juniper, looking outside from her dorm window, was feeling oppressed by not having gotten outside for 3 days and decided that, in spite of the rain, she could go for a brief promenade before the classes began. So she put on her clothes, boots and cloak took her umbrella – which she was keeping under her bed – and tiptoed across the room in order to not to awaken her still dreaming dorm fellows. She passed fastly the Common Room and climbed out of the portrait hole. Then she started to run silently and a few minutes later, she was at last outside. Happy to be under the sky, event though not much enlightened by the sun, she started walking aimlessly, deep in her thoughts. These stormy days were reminding her of the times when she was a little kid. When the weather was too wild to let anybody go out and the thunder didn't let them sleep, her father would have taken her in his arms and told her tales. Tales of Beedle the Bard and tales of Grimm Brothers. She loved muggle tales. She loved to hear the reactions of the muggle heroes when they ran into a witch or wizard. Mostly they were described to be evil but still there was '' acceptance ''. Muggles accepted and were aware of the existence of her kind in those stories. The fictional witches and wizards didn't need to hide themselves and put a barrier between the two communities. One night, after reading the tale of Snow White, her father said her : '' You see my little flower… Muggles tell their children these tales which teach them to fear and stay away from our kind. These heroes don't even need to annoy the wizards in order to gain their hatred the wicked '' us '' can punish them just for existing. Like the Evil Queen did to Snow White. In most of their old stories, we are described as evil, vengeful and ugly creatures. Not even human, perhaps. Why do you think this is the case ? ''.

Juniper thought for a few moments and said : '' Maybe, because they had met some bad ones ? ''. Her father smiled and put a kiss on her front.

'' Yes, darling. People, muggles and wizards, tend to fear what they don't know. A very few wizards and witches actually tried to befriend muggles, or present themselves to them. So, when you add some shameful exemples to their ignorance of our kind, you get a bunch of tales filled with fear. ''.

'' But, daddy, they were trying to burn our people too. Why would ancient wizards try to befriend them ? '' asked Juniper defensively from the aspect of a kid who still didn't have '' fixed '' ideas.

Her father laughed at this defense and said : '' It is a circle that is needed to be broken, flower. But, don't forget, they weren't actually burning '' our people ''. They were burning their '' own people ''. A witch or a wizard wouldn't let it happen. Funfact : some were even mocking muggles by pretending to be burned and getting caught again and again. ''. Then her mother came giggling, with three big cups of herbal tea that she mixed of the herbs she grew behing their cottage. '' Enough with the serious stuff, boring people. It's a beautiful night for me to beat you two in whatever game you choose, don't you think ? ''.

'' Boy, I miss them. '' Juniper sighed. The sound of another lightining brought her back to the world. Then she realised that she came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She was turning back towards to the castle when suddenly she saw two bright eyes glaring at her between the trees. She stayed on the point, trying to figure out the body they belong to. But the creature was far away and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see the rest of it. Then it turned back and disappeared fastly. Only thing Juniper could make out was a long tail that shined golden when the faint sunlight hit it for a second.

'' Oh ! Can't be ! Can it ? ''. Juniper entered into the forest without really knowing what she was doing. She quickened her steps so that a minute later she was running. She passed the shadows in which the creature with golden tail had been standing and kept running. She didn't know which way it went but her feet weren't hesitating. After running like ten minutes, now she was standing alone in the dark shadows of the forest, caused by the density of the trees.

'' Why ? Just why did I come here ? '' Juniper said to herself, surprised at her own recklessness. She sat down and leaned on a tree, trying to regain her breath. A few minutes later she was ready to head back **quickly** to the castle. But she could only go for a meter or so before hearing soft steps of a four-legged creature. When she turned back briskly, she came eye to eye with the beautiful beast that she had followed into the forest : a pure golden unicorn. It was so close that she could touch its head with her hand. It was still a foal and didn't have a horn. Juniper took a step, stretched her right hand and put it very slowly on the head of the foal.

'' Unbelievingly soft, softer than the silk and cool, like water… '' she thought in amazement.

As she caressed its long mane she looked into the warm, brown eyes of the unicorn, which were fixed at hers. She couldn't move, she couldn't think she was surrounded by a warm feeling of security and peace. She could stay like this forever…but then a clatter of running hoofs awoke her.

'' Is it your mother coming ? '' she asked quietly to the foal which continued staring at her. A minute later a big creature came out of the trees and bushes.

'' Wow ! What a day ! '' gasped Juniper at the sight of a blonde, male centaur. His very blue eyes were fixed on her and the foal and he was holding his bow with an arrow ready to shoot. He watched silently the couple and Juniper watched the centaur. The foal's eyes were still on Juniper who forgot her hand on its head.

Apparently having decided that there was no danger, the centaur hung his bow back to his back and said : '' Astonishing. ''. '' Who are you little human girl and what are you doing here, accompanied by a foal unicorn ? ''.

'' Er.. I am Juniper McRiver, a student, you know from the castle. I…I saw this one close to the border of the forest and I couldn't help following it. ''. she said and remembering the words of her parents about the harsh nature of the centaurs, she added quickly : '' I know I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't stop myself. You don't see a unicorn every day, right ? Oh…of course, perhaps you do. We don't. Sorry if I disturbed you ''. Now she took her hand off the soft head of the unicorn and actually waving excitedly both of them while trying to excuse herself. The centaur didn't say a word for a few minutes and continued staring at them. At last, he said, coming closer to them : '' The stars gave us signs that can be commented as the arrival of a new inhabitant to our forest. Last night, the constellation Monoceros* was unusually bright. Many of my kind thought it was due to the cursed creature wandering around in our forest, whose existence is the cause of unicorns' deaths. Still, some, including me, took that sign for a rather auspicious change. ''.

'' Um…I really didn't understand you. ''. Juniper said looking perplexed.

The blonde centaur smiled faintly and patted the back of the foal which was looking at him right now.

'' Unicorns are social creatures. This means that they don't usually seperate from their group, especially foals, especially at these dangerous times. This one, as you said it, came close to the border of the forest alone and let you follow it. A human like you can't follow a unicorn unless it is what it wishes. This rare event is bound to have a meaning young Juniper McRiver. ''.

Juniper was surprised by these words. Come to think of it, she, herself, knew that unicorns were very fast and it was rare for a human to catch one. But this foal, though getting disappeared for a short time, didn't run away from her. Why, indeed ?

'' I heard that the foal unicorns are more trusting than the grown-ups, maybe it wondered what I was and thought it was okay to come and meet me. It doesn't see a human every day, I bet ''.

At these words the smile of the centaur widened :

'' Unicorns aren't that curious creatures Juniper McRiver. They may let the female touch them the foals would even let the male touch them, it is true that they are more trusting. But they wouldn't seek to '' meet '' with a human, unless there is a reason beyond such an act. We'll all see. Even the centaurs can only guess. ''.

It was cold and raining more than the early morning. The density of the trees was protecting them from the rainfall but the cold breeze could still reach to them. Juniper was trembling. She really didn't think that there was such a '' great meaning '' after the foal's act. It was just a baby, maybe it got seperated from its mother and couldn't find the way back in the rain. Then it came across with her and liked her or something like that. She knew that the centaurs were wise but in her opinion, they tend to search a reason beyond the littlest thing. At this moment, the only thing she was wondering was whether she would catch a cold or not.

'' Er…Okay. Yes, we'll see, I guess. Now, I shall go back. I am cold and I don't want to be late for the class. ''.

'' Yes, you should indeed go. But first, wouldn't you like to give a name to this foal. That would be a sign of the friendship between you and her. ''. said the centaur in a rather mysterious tone.

'' Oh ! It is a female then. Yes, I would love to name her ! ''. cheered Juniper. Then they all fell silent for a couple of minutes.

'' Wind. ''. Juniper said with joy. '' She is Wind. ''.

'' Wind. '' repeated the centaur.

Juniper caressed the head of the foal : '' I name you Wind, my friend. '' she told her. The foal looked her like she understood, she waved her head and mane.

'' Sadly, we won't be able to know what she chose to call you. But Wind will remember you Juniper McRiver. Now, we should go. This forest has become dangerous for both of you, even in the sunlight. ''

He went forwards and Wind followed him. Juniper hesitated a little but then caught up with them. They advanced silently in the forest, the centaur leading them and Juniper next to the foal. She was really cold now and the less the forest became dense the more soaked they got. Still, Juniper was happy, her heart was full of joy. She couldn't believe that she got befriended with an unicorn. She even named her and it was a centaur that asked her to do so ! Come to think of it, she didn't know his name. They were now close to the border of the forest and she didn't want to miss the chance of learning it.

'' Uh…Sir…I remembered that I didn't asked your name. ''

'' You didn't.'' he answered without turning his head. Juniper waited for him to tell his name but he didn't. So she decided to ask it directly.

'' What is your name ? ''

They came to the end of the forest. The centaur turned its blonde head and smiled at her :

'' Firenze. ''.

'' Firenze. '' she repeated. '' Thank you for taking me here. It was really an honour to meet you. I'd love to see you again. Of course, Wind too. ''.

'' I expect so, Juniper McRiver. But I do warn you. The forest has never been this dangerous. Don't come here alone, certainly not in the night. I know also that the forest is forbidden to the students and many creatures living here, including my own kind, wouldn't wellcome you here. Still, you are the friend of Wind. She can't come to see you and I suppose you should see each other. An unicorn doesn't find and befriend a human for nothing. Taking also in account the signs of the sky, I say that you should be prepared for a big change in your life. ''.

'' Oh, okay. I still don't understand you much. But I feel that I won't be able to stop myself from coming to the forest. I don't know either what danger you are talking about exactly but I'll be careful. Thank you again, I hope to see you soon. '' she said and turned to the unicorn.

'' See you soon, Wind, take care and don't leave your group. You heard Firenze, there is a creature threatening the unicorns. '' she said caressing and kissing her head. Wind touched her nose affectionately to Juniper's cheek. '' Will you be able to stop that creature hurting the unicorns ? '' she asked to Firenze.

'' It is not us to stop that thing. But don't worry, the centaurs and Dumbledore try to chase it from the forest. We protect the unicorns. ''.

'' Why does it attack to the unicorns ? Does it eat them ? ''

'' No, it drinks their blood. To continue its cursed life. But killing an unicorn is a great crime to the nature. The one who tries to survive on it would survive, but it wouldn't be more than a cursed life. I told you that this creature is already cursed. It has nothing to loose. But that's all I will be telling you for now. I will keep an eye on Wind too. ''.

Juniper was terrified. Killing and dirnking the blood of an unicorn ! What if it attacked to Wind too. She chased the thought.

'' I hope all the unicorns would be safe again. '' she said, looked again at Wind's shining eyes and turned back, starting to walk back to the castle, deep in thoughts. 5 minutes later she heard the yell of Firenze :

'' The constellation Gemini** has also been surprisingly bright since this september. ''.

She turned back to look at him but he wasn't there, nor was Wind.

'' Ah, these centaurs…If you have something to say, then say it directly. How on earth I can know what does the unexpected brightness of the stars mean ?! '' she grumbled.

* * *

* Monoceros is the Greek name for '' unicorn ''.

** Gemini is the Latin name for '' twins ''.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone ! Here comes a **big** chapter. I just couldn't stop myself. I hope you'd all enjoy it. Thanks a lot for reading. Your reviews will be much welcomed.

* * *

Part 3 : A New Friend ? or A Slap On Cheek

After that morning in the forest, Juniper couldn't stop thinking about Wind and Firenze. Two weeks had passed without her getting a chance to go back there. With the homework load piling and teachers wandering, it was already hard for her to get to the forest but she had also promised Firenze not to go alone to the forest again. She had to find a way and with these in her head, she was getting rather dreamy in the classes and the teachers began to reproach her very often because of her lack of attention. Still she couldn't help it and when she was worrying about the safety of Wind and the other unicorns, it was so hard to follow the lessons. Actually, the only thing that prevented her from loosing all her connection to the class during the lessons was the frequent nudging of Morgan. She had told him all about her morning '' stroll '' the very day she had met Wind and Firenze. With his energetic and loud nature, Morgan hopped around her, crying '' Wow ! '', '' No way ! '', '' Smooth ! '', causing everybody in the Common Room to stare at them. Juniper even had had to punch him slightly on the arm to make him hush a little. When he had got calm again at last, he said in a low voice, a little offended : '' How come you didn't wake me up ? I could have met them too ! ''.

Juniper answered that with a snort :

'' Yeah, as if the-boy-who-can-only-wake-up-ten-minutes-before-the-classes would have come to walk with me that early, in the rain ! You would have thrown me a pillow for waking you up Morgan ! ''

'' Well, you could have tried. '' said Morgan chuckling.

It was an unexpectedly sunny Wednesday, after double Transfiguration with Slytherins, who didn't hesitate to laugh at Juniper whenever Professor McGonnagall reprimanded her – seven times, to be exact. At the end of the class, Morgan and Juniper, like everybody else, got outside to profit from the recently rare sunlight. They settled under a willow tree near the lake.

'' I can't believe it, June ! '' exclaimed Morgan, '' You got yourself yelled at by McGonnagall seven times ! Gosh ! You are lucky that she let you go by that much. You should really pull yourself together. ''. Then he added with a disgusted expression : '' See what you made me do ? I can't believe that I am actually lecturing to someone on listening to the classes ! ''

'' Cool down, bro ! You know that this is not normal me. I..I just want to go back to the forest and check on Wind. '' Juniper sighed.

'' Then, let's go in there ! '' Morgan said matter-of-factly.

'' Morgan, you have problems with your ears or your memory ? I have been talking of the obstacles for the past two weeks ! Which part you didn't understand ? '' she said a little angrily.

'' Come on June ! Yes, you really didn't do anything except for nagging. You want to go, right ? No, actually, you need to go, right ? Then, can't we just focus on the possible ways rather than what you call ' difficulties ' and I ' bullshit ', for a change ? ''

'' Those are not bullshit ! Still, you know what, I think you are right. I have really done nothing but complaining. Firenze told me not to go back again alone but he also told me that I should keep seeing Wind. So he clearly asked me to get from time to time into the forest. ''.

'' That's my girl ! '' yelled Morgan exicetedly. '' And you will not be breaking your ' vow ' because you are going there with me ! Now, we just need a neat plan. '' said Morgan and lay under the tree, thinking.

Juniper watched him smiling at his enthusiasm and warm friendship for a few seconds and lay next to him. Talking over and over, they decided on going into the forest that Saturday, early in the morning. First of all, they didn't want to go there in the night and secondly, most of the students and the teachers slept longer on the weekends. Usually, there was nobody to check the corridors on the mornings. Well, except for the student-hater janitor Mr. Filch. Afrer having settled upon a plan, they closed their eyes and daydreamed untill a voice of a girl made both of them hop. When they opened their eyes, they saw that Miranda Emerald was standing next to them. She was a first year, fellow Gryffindor. They weren't that close but Juniper usually enjoyed her company, though Morgan found her creepy and intimidating. Miranda was a rather silent, introvert girl. She had very straight, crow black hair that reached her waist and light grey eyes which had a sharp look. Adding to those her paleness, one could took her for a ghost or a vampire at night. After a few chats, Juniper got impressed by her intelligence, kindness and sense of humour. She was actually fun to be around when she chose to talk. The problem was that she would do so only around a very few persons. So, Juniper was one of those lucky ones. However, when it came to Morgan, Miranda didn't seem to like him much. It was no surprise as they had almost contrary characters. She talked very little with him and that was usually to snap at him.

As her steps were so light, neither Juniper nor Morgan realised that someone was approaching. So when she came near and said loudly '' Juniper '', both of them hopped on the spot and got up.

'' Hey Miranda. So you are studying on how to give people heart attacks, huh ? If you ask me, approaching them silently and crying their name is a good one. Go ahead. '' said Morgan grumpily.

'' I didn't cry your names. I just thought you were sleeping and wanted to wake Juniper up. But thanks, I liked the idea of giving you a heart attack. '' Miranda said coldly.

Morgan was about to answer her, apparently rudely, when Juniper interrupted :

'' Hi Miranda. No problem, just ignore him. What's up ? Why did you want to wake me up ? ''

'' Professor McGonnagall wants to see you Juniper. She is in front of the entrance door. She sent me to find you. '' answered Miranda, still looking at Morgan.

'' Oh, boy… I should have known she wouldn't let me go this easily. Okay, thanks. ''.

Juniper stood up and looked at Morgan who was still grumbling and to Miranda who had her usual closed-to-the-world expression. An idea came to her mind then. She hold her laugh and hoping Morgan wouldn't kill her later, she said :

'' Why don't you sit and chat with Morgan while I am with Professor McGonnagall Miranda ? So he wouldn't get bored. And…Er… I…I have something to tell you when I come back. ''.

'' What ?! '' Miranda and Morgan exclaimed at the same time.

'' I don't chat Juniper and I don't want to sit with him. You can tell me it later, can't you ? '' Miranda said.

'' Oh no Mi, that is what I wish whenever I see a comet : sitting long hours chatting with you.'' Morgan said half mocking half angry.

'' You, don't call me Mi. See Juniper ? We would be forcing our wands into each others' throats by the time you arrive. I am leaving. '' she said and turned back to go. But Juniper hold her arm and said :

'' Wait a minute Miranda. I really need you to stay and wait for me, can't you just stand Morgan for a few minutes ? You don't need to talk, if you don't want to. Just watch the lake or other students. Come on ! You told me you liked watching the lake. And it can't be anywhere else. Because…because I need to show you something while I am telling you this thing. Ok ? Please ? ''.

Miranda stared at Juniper for a few seconds and said curtly :

'' Ok, then. I am waiting. But try to keep it short with McGonnagall, will you ? And I don't promise that you will find your friend as healty as you left him. ''.

'' Oh no ! Why are you forcing the girl, June ?! You are such a bully. '' Morgan said rolling his eyes.

Juniper laughed and grabbed his arm, making him stand up.

'' A minute please, Miranda. '' she said.

Miranda, now settling under the tree, didn't say anything and turned her back to them.

Juniper took a few steps with Morgan and then whispered to him :

'' Look Morgan, Miranda is really nice when you get to know her. So, just don't be this prejudiced and give her a chance, okay ? ''.

Morgan looked her unbelievingly and said in an angry whisper :

'' What ?! Is it me who is being prejudicious ?! June ! She's the on who hates me ! She has never liked me, for some reason ! You remember all those times when I tried to have a **civilised** chat with her and how her always snapping at me or pretending not to hear me, for no reason ? Look, whatever you say, she is a freak, alright ? And what on earth you have to tell her, so **urgently**, under this very tree ? ''.

Juniper laughed at his last words and said :

'' Well, I wonder that too. I'll have to come up with something before coming back. ''.

'' I knew it ! But why June ? Why do you hate me ? '' Morgan asked, faking an offended expression.

'' Don't be ridicolous ! You know that you are my best firend. But Morgan, Miranda is always alone. I know she says that she prefers it and I understand it. But, you know, everbody needs a few good friends. It doesn't have to be a lot. So, I thought we could be them for her. In my home next to a forest, my parents' friends visit us from time to time. When they come mum and dad become very happy and they talk, laugh, cry together all the day and night. They let me stay with them as much as I wanted to, but feeling that I didn't belong there I would have usually gone early to my room. At those times, I used to feel like crying as I didn't have any friends. My parents used to pass loads of time with me, trying to cover this lack. And they were actually good at it, we had a lot of fun together. Although I was used to being the only kid around and happy befriending with wild animals, I was looking forward to come here and have friends of my own age, like everybody else. So, I'm sure, even though she likes being alone, there are times when Miranda wants to have someone around. And, you know, she doesn't behaves like that only to you. Miranda is quiet and a little aggressive in front of most of the people. So, almost nobody wants to be friends with her and some, even, mock her. You may say that she should change if she wants to have friends, but actually when you get a chance to spend some time with her alone, she is really nice and amusing. I think she just doesn't know what to do around people. I could have been like that too. So, please, please, please, stay here and try to be nice to her, even if she isn't to you. Will you ? '' said Juniper, looking him in the eyes.

Morgan sighed and said : '' Okay, okay. Nice lecture. I will do my best to ignore her stares and annoying silence. But, I don't promise anything. You know, some people are borned mad, and you should just leave them alone. Go now, McGonnagall will get angrier at you for keeping her wait. But, really, come back quickly. ''.

Juniper hopped on the spot :

'' Thanks Morgan ! You are the best ! Don't kill or get killed by her ! See you ! ''.

Then she turned back and ran towards the entrance hall. There, at the end of the marble stairs, stood Minerva McGonnagall, looking around angrily. When she spotted Juniper, she said :

'' At last, McRiver ! I thought Emerald forgot again what I told her to do. She is so absentminded. And, talking about absent minds, I have just happened to talk to some of your professors. So, even though it is ' relieving ' to know that you don't ignore my class in particular, I expect a valid explanation from you for not paying attention to any of your lessons for these two weeks. You actually started well to the semester for someone who was raised out of the society. You were listening to your professors, caring for your homeworks. But now, I dare say that, if the owls could write, they would have prepared better ones ! So, what is wrong with you ? Does something bother you ? Or is it Leather who influences you ? God knows, his elder brother gives me a lot of headaches. He seems better than him, but who knows ? ''.

Juniper listened to her, looking to her own shoes. There was no way she told her the truth she would have freaked out, given her detention and kept a close eye so that Juniper wouldn't sneak into the forest again. She hated lying, especially lying to someone she liked. But there was no other way she couldn't risk not going to the forest again.

'' Well, Professor…It has really nothing to do with Morgan. Actually, he is the one who constantly tries to return my attention back to the class. I..I think I miss my home. That's all, nothing else. I am sorry. '' Juniper said.

Professor McGonnagall looked at her softly and said in a rather understanding tone :

'' It's allright, McRiver. It is just so normal to miss your home, your parents. You adapted yourself pretty well to the school and I expect you'd try harder to solve this attention problem, am I wrong ? ''.

'' No, no, not at all, Professor. I will solve my problem. Starting from tomorrow, er…or from next week, I will be like I was at the beginning of the semester. I promise. ''.

'' Okay, then. We'll see. Now go and enjoy the nice weather. '' she said patting on Juniper's back and climbing back the stairs, towards the entrance.

Juniper was relieved that Professor McGonnagall didn't dig it out, she hoped that '' missing her home '' is a valid enough explication, which was, by the way, true too. So, she consoled herself on not having lied completely. But now, she needed another lie, a much more specific one, to tell Miranda. She had only taken five or six steps towards to the lake, thinking on the subject, when she bumped into someone. It was the very blonde boy from Slytherin with whom she was taking some classes, though she couldn't remember his name, and next to him, a man who looked just like him so that Juniper thought it was his dad. She smiled apologetically and said :

'' Sorry, I was thinking about something. ''.

Juniper looked at them expecting to hear something like '' It's okay. '' but neither the boy nor the man said a word, but just stared at her.

'' Okay, then. '' she said giving up and moved to leave. At that moment, the blonde man said :

'' Such irrespectful kids who can't event walk properly and think at the same time. It's a shame that you are around these kind of children all the time Draco. But, well, we know that Dumbledore has no class. ''. At these words , the boy named Draco laughed loudly, but Juniper was stuck on the point. She couldn't believe that this arrogant jerk dared to insult Hogwarts' students and her beloved Dumbledore just because she **accidentally** bumped into them. She got very angry and said :

'' I said I was sorry mister, didn't you hear ? It's not like I knocked you down, right ? ''.

'' How you dare talking like this to my dad ? Do you know who we are ? '' said Draco.

'' Yeah, you are the boy from Slytherin, Draco, right ? And this is your dad ? Is there anything more that I should know except for your rudeness and anti-Dumbledore attitude ? '' she said, her voice raising little by little.

'' Stupid girl…You don't even know the great family of Malfoy ? And where are your manners ? Or is she a mud-blood, Draco ? Because, if this is the case I'd only pity more to my valuable minutes talking to her. What is your name, girl ? '' said the man.

Draco smirked and said :

'' I don't know dad. But she's a Gryffindor, so I never got interested in her. ''.

Juniper was angry but thought that they were funny carrying all the clichés of a Slytherin : arrogance, pride, pure-blood fanaticism.

She laughed and said :

'' My name is Juniper McRiver. And what if I am a Muggle-born ? That makes no difference. By the way, I know the ' great ' family of Malfoy. We have an old book about old wizarding families at home, I saw your name there. ''.

'' Why are you laughing ? So, you are not a mud-blood, but obviously, one of the worthless scum that claims blood makes no difference. McRiver ? It is a familiar name. Is there a possibility that you are the kid of Lawrence and Galanthia McRiver ? The ones who shut their doors to the society and do nothing other than publishing useless stories in magazines ? ''.

Juniper :

'' Yeah, it's them, my parents. Though many admire their stories and courage. ''.

'' The word courageus is usually another way of saying stupid. I had the misfortune of meeting them. Your mother is a pure-blood, distantly related to the Olivanders. When it comes to your dad, though, many of the McRivers made shamefull marriages. Half-bloods, mud-bloods and even muggles… McRivers are one of the most disgusting blood-traitors. They can't be even counted as half-bloods anymore. They are even worse than Weasleys, and that's saying something. I still can't understand how your mother chose someone from that family as a husband. Well, this shows her low taste. ''.

That was enough, Juniper turned all red, trembling out of anger. Seeing the satisfied smirk on the senior Malfoy's face, she wanted to hit at him. But as he was an adult, his chin was out of her reach and as she wouldn't hit someone that older than her, she waved a punch on the face that she had first seen the same smirk : right on the nose of Draco Malfoy. He yelled and cursed with pain, trying with both hands to stop the blood coming from his nose. Juniper couldn't believe what she did, she wasn't thinking and acted reflexively for her beloved ones. Mr. Malfoy was inclined on his son, looking at the damage.

'' Enough, Draco. You have let this insolent girl punch you so at least stop crying like a baby and act more appropriately remembering who you are. Don't worry, I'll definetly make her pay for it. ''. Lucius Malfoy said these in a hateful, cold and threatening tone, looking Juniper in the eyes while emphasizing the last phrase. Then he grabbed her arm and started shaking her violently. Juniper couldn't do anything other than trying to escape his tight hand.

'' I'll make sure that you get expelled, girl, even if that stupid, old man doesn't agree. You'll learn who the Malfoys are. ''said Mr. Malfoy.

'' Oh, I already know that, no need for you to teach it to me. You are a bunch of… '' Juniper couldn't finish her sentence, because Lucius Malfoy slapped her so harshly on the face that she fell on the grass.

'' Lucius ! '' shouted a voice. Trying to stand up, Juniper saw it was Severus Snape that was approaching them fastly. She noticed the anger in his dark eyes and it was not the usual, cold one that all the students got used to seeing. It was new, it was hot.

'' Lucius, what are you doing ? '' he said, obviously trying to control his anger.

Malfoy held the chin of Draco and pushed it upwards, saying furiously :

'' Look, Severus, look what did this irrespectful dirt did to my son ! When we, dignified families of the wizarding world, send our valuable children to this place, we expect them to be taken care of. But, I see the results of the stupid policy of accepting every random kid with a drop of magical blood in their veins in this ancient school, added to the soft ways of Dumbledore. Of course..I am not blaming you Severus. You are one of the few reasons I keep sending my son to this place. You are an old family friend, I expect that you'd do your best for this girl to be punished properly. ''.

'' Professor, I know that I shouldn't have hit Malfoy but his father kept insulting my family so unjustly that I couldn't control myself. It's not his fault to have this man as a father so I apologize to him, but only to him. '' Juniper said rubbing her cheek which took a shade of crimson.

'' So you still dare to… '' started Lucius Malfoy, but Snape cut in :

'' Lucius, you know that we don't hit the students here, not that I do agree but it's the rule. You know, as well as me, that without Professor Dumbledore's confirmation no student can be expelled and considering what Miss McRiver says, there isn't any possibility that he would agree to do so. However, if you still insist on taking this to the principal, I warn you that he won't be pleased to see the mark of your five fingers on this girl's face. His students are precious to him, you may get into trouble yourself. ''.

Malfoy looked angrily at Juniper's cheek and then to Snape, thinking. At last, he said :

'' I won't take it to the principal but at least can I trust on you punishing this kid, making her pay for her act ? ''.

Snape looked at Draco who was listening to them with his hands closed on his nose and said :

'' Yes, of course. Now take Draco to the hospital wing, he is clearly in pain. I will talk to McRiver. ''.

Malfoy smirked at Juniper before leaving with his son, pretty sure that his old friend would take good care of the situation.

When they got far enough, Snape turned at Juniper and examined her face. Her cheek was very red and swelled now, there were tears of pain in her eyes. It has been about two months since Snape had looked to Juniper who resembled so much at her mother. Now he was disappointed to see that nothing had changed he still couldn't look at her without seeing the childhood of his long lost love. It was like little Lily was standing there in pain and tears. He hated the instinct of protecting her that overtook his heart and mind.

Juniper waited in silence to hear her punishment. Snape was the head of Slytherin house and an old friend of the Malfoys. Even she was relieved to hear that she wasn't going to be expelled, she didn't expect him to act with justice. She wished it was Professor McGonnagall who had seen them. She would have given her detention too but only what she deserved, nothing more. She had become very tense before Snape talked curtly at last :

'' Twenty points from Gryffindor. ''. Then he walked away.

Juniper stayed there, shocked. She had guessed that he would have taken much more points from her house and she couldn't believe that he hadn't given her detention, not even for a week she had expected to be oin detention for at least a semester. Then she decided to leave before he came back, changing his mind.

When she finally got next to Morgan and Miranda, she found them arguing. Morgan saw her and said :

'' At last, June ! I really can't…Hey ! What happened to you ? ''.

Miranda stood up calmly to look closer to her burning cheek.

'' Well, let me sit first. '' Juniper said.

When she was finished, Morgan was cursing the Malfoys and making comments about Snape's incredible behaviour, while Miranda sat silent but her eyes shining with anger and curiosity. She didn't remember asking Juniper what she was going to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 : The Beauty and The Beast

It was Saturday, early in the morning. Eveyone in the Gryffindor dormitories was asleep, except for a first year girl. Juniper had been awake for 3 tree hours when at last the Sun rose. With the first golden rayons leaking between the thick curtains of the window, she sprang out of bed and got dressed. Even though, she had selpt only for 2 hours, she felt completely energetic. Actually, it was this energy exact, springing from the exicetement, that had kept her awake almost whole night. After putting on her black, wool cloak and grass-green boots, she got out of the sleepy, peaceful dormitory room and descended to the Common Room to wait for Morgan. She was expecting to find it empty and had got herself ready for waiting for Morgan for at least an hour. But to her utter suprise, when she got there, she found Morgan pacing up and down near the burning fireplace. When he heard Juniper's light steps, he looked up and whispered loudly :

'' At last ! I have been waiting here for 15 minutes ! I was considering coming to the girls' dorm, sleepyhead ! ''.

Juniper laughed and said :

'' Wow ! Look who's calling me a ' sleepyhead '. I woke up in the middle of the night and the only reason I haven't come before was that I had no hope of finding you here this early. Actually, I, myself, have even made a plan how to come and wake you up in the boys' dorm ! ''.

Morgan looked at her unbelievingly :

'' June ! You really don't know me ! Waking up late for the everyday classes is one thing and going to the forest is another. Can't you make this discrimination ? Come on ! ''. Then he walked towards the portrait hole, Juniper just behind him, walking and chuckling.

'' Sorry, my fault. Congratulations for your priorities, by the way. And for your information, if you had tried coming to the girls' dormitory, then we would have been surrounded by students and a scowling Professor McGonagall now. Though, it's totally ok, my coming to your dorm. ''.

'' Why is that ? '' asked Morgan, climbing from the hole.

'' Well, Hermione told me this thing. Unlike the boys', the girls' dorm is protected by a spell, 'cause the founders considered boys less trustworthy. '' she twittered happily, now both of them on the other side of the portrait.

'' Huh ! Where is the gender equality ? The founders are good and all that but I think they were unnecessarily suspicious. ''.

So, the two fellows went down to the Great Hall and got out of the door, chattering happily all the way, ready for the adventure.

When they were finally on the grounds, the Sun greeted them warmly. It was a cold but sunny weekend morning. Woken up with the day, the birds were singing all over and the wind was blowing lightly, caressing their hair. Juniper and Morgan were really in high spirits. As they got closer to the edge of the forest, they saw smoke coming from the chimney of Hagrid's, the keeper of the keys and the grounds, hut. Though she has never talked with him untill that day, Juniper liked him. He had such sparkling, soft eyes and a kind, full of goodness smile. Also, she knew that Hagrid spent a lot of time in the forest and he was in charge of taking care of the magical creatures. This might be Juniper's dream job as she has always wanted to do something that involved animals, beasts and the nature.

'' I hope Hagrid doesn't see us. Otherwise we may find outselves in McGonnagal's room in a second. ''. said Morgan looking around carefully.

'' Yeah.. But our luck went well untill now. Let's get faster and keep hoping for the best. We shall be fine once we are in the forest ''. said Juniper and they sped up.

After a few minutes, they were at last under the first shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Juniper laughed merrily jumping around joyfully. She hadn't felt this good since two weeks ago. She started running, still chuckling and screaming out of joy.

For a while, Morgan watched her happily and then followed her, him too laughing madly. Then he tripped of a tree root and realised that the the Sun lights were growing weaker.

'' Gosh ! June, one might as well think that you have just been set free of Azkaban. Slow down a little, will you ? '' he said and leaned on a tree, waiting for Juniper to come back.

So, she ran back and went next to Morgan, breathing heavily.

'' Wow ! Sorry ! I lost myself for a moment. You must be missing the weekend breakfast, right ? '' Juniper said brightly.

'' You bet I do ! Oh, I can smell the sweet pastry from here. I need to eat as soon as possible June ! Hunger really isn't my thing. So, let's stop running around like we've gone mad and focus. Ok… Unicorns.. Where can we find yours ? Do you have a secret spot or something ? ''.

'' Oh, what a fool I am ! No ! We haven't decided on anywhere. Well, I mean, if I had told Wind a particular place, I'm sure she would have come and found us there. But, no… And I haven't thought about this part before. '' she said calmly.

'' Ah, great ! Still you look hopeful. You must have a plan. We just can't search whole forest. ''.

'' Well.. I really don't have one. How about continuing to walk and maybe calling her name ? ''.

'' I should have listened to mom. She kept telling me to make friends with clever people who have nothing in common with my brother. But look at me ! I befriended maybe the most silly of my term. June ! This forest is huge and there is a reason it's '' Forbidden '' ! And there is something killing unicorns. Do you think it would pity us and let us pass looking for an old friend ? ''.

Juniper didn't seem moved. She was naturally cheerful.

'' Come on mate… You're exagerating again. I think I kind of feel Wind and I guess she feels me too. Let's keep walking. ''. Then she started proceeding into the depths of the forest. Morgan had no other choice than going with her, murmuring to himself, but still effected by his friend's vivacity : '' She is getting madder day by day. We are litterally feeling our way, like dogs. ''.

Like this, the two friends continued walking for another fifteen minutes, from time to time calling Wind's name. But they didn't see or hear her or anything else. Now, they were really getting into the dark parts of the forest and even these two chivalrious Gryffindors were getting afraid now. Juniper was trying hard to keep her initial calm and hope. She was actually sweating in the cold weather. She was whistling to comfort herself and Morgan a little. When it comes to him, Morgan was doing his best to not to tremble. He was aware of Juniper's anxiety and he was trying to do his usual not-so-funny jokes in order to distract themselves. Nevertheless, his nervous voice was preventing it.

Suddenly, they arrived to an opening. There, they could feel again the warm sunlight. Juniper sat down under a tall tree and Morgan followed her. Both of them felt much better, now that they could see the sky clearly.

'' Ah, I wonder if anyone has realised our absence yet. The girls must have recognised it by this time but I wonder if anyone has told it to the professors or not. I hope not ! ''. she said, looking straight to another path that led to the opening.

'' Yeah.. Though we can easily make up something. Nobody has seen us. We would say that we were in a dark corner of the library or something like that. So, let's worry about something else. What are we doing ? Surely we can't continue wandering around like some trolls here. I'm tired and hungry and I know you are too. Also, we have advanced a lot in the forest. It is very creepy here and don't wanna go on like this. If you go, I'll come but I swear I won't stop whining for even for a second ! ''.

Juniper laughed and said :

'' Oh, I just can't stand that. When you start, you just can't stop. Ok, let's return. The previous time, I saw Wind and Firenze much closer to the edge of the forest. Alright then ! Let's go back ! ''. Then she enthusiastically jumped on her feet and waited for Morgan to do so.

Morgan stood up and said :

'' So you are giving up that easily ? And you don't even look sad or disappointed ! Ok, tell me ! Spill the beans. ''.

Juniper laughed and took his right hand, almost running, she dragged startled Morgan into the path that she had been gazing since they sat under the tree. They didn't need to run a lot, because after a few steps they saw a beautiful, shiny, golden unicorn approaching. Juniper shrieked and dropped Morgan's hand to go and meet her beloved friend. Finally they were together. Juniper hugged Wind and Wind put her head on Juniper's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while and Morgan watched them smilingly. A ray of sunlight was falling upon them, reflecting orange and golden sparkles. They look like characters of a tale like this, Morgan thought, she looks like belonging in here more than any other place.

Juniper hugged, patted, talked with Wind for a few minutes and then she remembered Morgan who was still standing behind her.

'' Try coming closer Morgan, Wind may accept meeting you. Usually unicorns aren't very fond of males but she is still a foal. She may let you touch her. '' she said. Then she turned and whispered to the unicorn's ear that Morgan was a close friend of hers and she too could trust him. So, Morgan approached Wind and very slowly put his hand on her soft mane. The unicorn, as Juniper had guessed, let him pat her.

'' Wow ! This can be the most awesome thing I've ever done ! '' cried Morgan in amazement.

The three of them spent some time happily like this and finally setting off for the school. Wind was walking next to them and Juniper was very glad to be able to walk to the edge of the forest with her. This made her feel safe. The forest looked very welcoming now. As they advenced, it got less dense but still they had some way to go. They were walking slowly, laughing and joking and would have continued like that if they hadn't heard a loud, painful whinny which faded out in an instance. It wasn't Wind but it was clearly a unicorn and it wasn't very far away. The birds were no more singing and suddenly it got so cold that Juniper and Morgan started to tremble. Wind bent its knees down and whined nervously.

'' She wants us to get on her back. '' said Juniper and did so while pulling Morgan with herself.

'' June, you sure she can carry us both ? '' asked Morgan before yielding.

'' Yeah, unicorns are really strong, even if they are still foals. Come now, something bad is happening. ''.

Well, Juniper was quiet right. Something terrible was happening at this early hour of the weekend. A monster, hiding in the darkness of the forest since a while, was attacking again. It was preying on one of the most innocent of the Earth's creatures. As Wind carried fastly the two children towards the edge of the forest, for fear of them getting hurt too, Juniper realised the reason of the bitter whinny. It came from a dying unicorn. Struck with the reality, she told it to Morgan. But what could they do against such a terror except for informing the teachers and the headmaster ? They decided that it was the best thing that they could do. Then, Wind stopped suddenly, her ears pointed towards the place from where the unicorn's sound came. They all heard a sinister rustling on the leafs. Wind reared and sped up so did the rustling. Juniper was almost sure that it came from the thing that killed the unicorn. She was too afraid to look back and sure that Morgan kept his eyes shut too. It all happened in less than a moment. Something hit Wind's hind legs and they all fell down. Juniper heard Morgan screaming with pain and opening her eyes she saw a dark figure trying to get on the unicorn which was doing all her might to prevent it. Juniper couldn't see what the figure was like, everything was blurry. Though terrorized with what was going on, she wanted help Wind. However, upon making an attempt to stand up, she felt a sharp pain on her head and neck and found out that she couldn't move. Slowly, she realised the condition she was in. She couldn't even use her hand to check the aching areas but she felt that her head was bleeding. She had fallen on a rock and hit her badly on it. She tried to call Morgan but her lips didn't move.

'' We are so going to die, she thought, We are so going to die and all is because of me. If it wasn't me sulking, Morgan wouldn't have come here and Wind would have been somewhere safer. God ! What about our family ? They will be devastated… Oh, God… ''. Slowly, she fell into a darkness. She couldn't see or move. She kept hearing the fight between the dark creature and the light's creature for a while. She heard Morgan calling her name. And before passing out completely, she heard the sound of hoofs. She couldn't make it whether they were approcahing or getting far away. But the last thing she thought was a happy one :

'' Maybe it's Wind saving herself… Morgan… ''.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 : Some Family Time

'' I like birds… '' was the feeble first thought of Juniper when she started to gain consciousness again. Her eyes were still shut as she had last left them but she could hear the birds' jolly song of morning. She felt strongly as if she was at home, with her family. It wasn't only the birds' song that made her feel like that, as she heard them in her Hogwarts dormitory room too, but she also smelt something flowery just like the home-made perfume of her mother.

'' How much I miss them ! '' she thought and opened her eyes. Well, then, it was a little shock for her. She was expecting to find herself in her four-postered bed at the Gryffindor's girls' dormitory, surrounded by her dorm mates. But, instead, she was in a large white room, filled with beds and cupboards full of bottles. Moreover, there was a woman holding her hand, whose long hair was spread on the bed as she was sleeping one half of her body on a chair beside, and the other on the empty part of Juniper's bed. The familiar smell was coming from her.

'' Mom ! '' Juniper exclaimed, trying to sit up. The woman woke up suddenly, jumping of the chair with her voice. This was a tall, willowy, olive-skinned woman who had a thin, still well-built body with long, wavy and very black hair. Her oval and mostly cheerful face looked tired and her olive green eyes were full of concern. So, here was Galanthia McRiver standing by her beloved daughter. She took a second to observe Juniper and then almost threw herself on the girl, hugging and kissing.

'' June !.. Oh, thanks God ! You're ok, you're ok now darling. Ah, how much I feared for you. I thought.. I thought that you might not open your eyes again and I.. I thought I'd die of worry and be.. because I love you so much.. What were you doing there ?! But you're ok, aren't you ? Are you **really** ok ? '' said Mrs. McRiver in a kind of delirium, sobbing in tears, hugging and trying to look at Juniper at the same time.

The confused girl couldn't say anything for a moment, as she was still trying to recollect what did lead things here. And slowly, she started to remember. She remembered their forest trip, Wind and Morgan.. and the thing that attacked them. The reality struck her. She was in the hospital wing and had been so injured that her mom was called to school. Having things figured out, many questions came to her, though she was very afraid of their answers. So, she put her head on Mrs. McRiver's breast – now sitting on the bed, cuddling her daughter - and spoke with a weak voice :

'' Mom.. Mom.. Ok. I feel good. Really. What happened after I passed out ? Who took me here ? When did you come ? And..and more importantly how are Wind and Morgan ? ''.

Galanthia hugged her firmlier and answered, still sobbing lightly :

'' Oh darling, don't worry… Your friends are ok, Morgan only stayed at the hospital wing for a day and that was because he was too shocked and couldn't take his eyes off you even for a second. Otherwise, Madam Pomfrey fixed his broken arm with a touch of her wand and a little potion. Wind must be your unicorn fellow… She is great too, she wasn't very injured at the first place Hagrid and your dad made sure she was healthy enough without letting her go, which she did indeed reluctantly. Actually, Hagrid had had to shoo her so that she could go, join her herd. Shooing a unicorn ! Can you believe that ! Your dad was shocked. And…about her.. Just what… ? ''.

But Juniper interrupted, she needed herself answers before answering the questions.

'' Dad ! '' she cried happily '' So he is here too ? But where is he now ? ''.

Galanthia laughed, she wasn't sobbing anymore :

'' Of course he is here too. Indeed when we got the news he was so shocked that he tried four times to apparate inside the castle before remembering that it isn't possible. Ok, I admit that I tried that too, but just once, out of confusion. Actually, I have sent him out almost an hour ago because he was really getting my nerves on. ''.

Juniper laughed too :

'' What did he do this time ? ''

Galanthia's smile faded a little and one could tell that she was trying to hold back the tears :

'' Well honey… You see.. It has been two weeks since we first came here. It was like a hell the first week as Madam Pomfrey or the healer they called from St. Mungo's weren't able to say for certain what would happen to you. Oh, we prayed a lot, nights and days. Your friends came and almost all your teachers too, especially Professor Dumbledore. He was very worried about you too and Professor Snape did brew your potion himself. He seemed to be in pain seeing you lying white and still.. He.. he.. must have.. liked you a lot..an..and the others too.. But.. of course.. everyone loves our de.. dear..sweet..girl. ''.

At this point, she couldn't continue because of all the tears sliding down her prominent cheekbones. Juniper had had to pat her back for a few minutes before her mom calmed down.

When she started talking again, her voice was still trembling a little :

'' So.. On Monday, you started to breath more easily and we have been told that you would get well soon enough. We were thrilled ! But it's Saturday today and we were getting nervous again though Madam Pomfrey kept telling us nothing was wrong and it was a matter of time. But you know your dad.. He just couldn't stop worrying or keep his mouth shut about it. So I sent him out with Professor McGonnagall when she came to check on you. I don't know where he went but it's a good thing he wasn't here when you woke up as he could make you pass out again with his joy screams. ''.

They laughed together, mother and daughter. Juniper felt light at the heart knowing everyone was all right and her parents were there. So before she remembered asking about what had attacked them and how they were saved, they chatted heartily for some time about home, her parents's recent trip to Romania to write about a small vampire tribe, her godfather's last visit and this kind of stuff. Then, hitting her head lightly to the brass bed headboard and stricken suddenly with incredible pain, Juniper got back to the point.

'' Then, mom, what happened exactly ? What attacked us ? And who found us, saved us ? ''.

Mrs. McRiver sighed, the joy she felt of being with her daughter starting giving its place to anguish again.

'' We don't know what exactly atacked you, June. We just know that it the same thing that has been attacking the unicorns since the beginning of the year. Of course, Dumbledore must have a good guess about it but he won't tell us, not now at least according to what he had said. I just don't know why he is keeping it as a secret. If he is trying to keep us from panicking, well, that's not happening. What would be evil and strong enough to attack the unicorns ! Not an ordinary beast, that's for sure. And you bet I know the beasts ! ''. At this point, Galanthia McRiver got silent, seemed to be lost in some scary possibilities. Her usually courageous, calm, soft look was full of concern now. Watching her mother trembled Juniper, yes, she was aware that her parents knew well the fantastic beasts and anything that would make her mom this much afraid must be really frightening.

Juniper felt the need of talking to disturb the tense silence.

'' Who saved us mom ? Who took us here ? ''.

'' Professor Dumbledore told us that it was that amazing Firenze the centaur who made the monster go away. Then he took Morgan to the edge of the forest and called Hagrid for help, 'cause he knew that your skull had been cracked after hitting it on a rock and didn't move you. So Hagrid called Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey and they brought you here with utmost care. They even called for a healer, your situation was that serious when you came. Then we were called, your dad and I, in case..in case we could help. '' finished Mrs. McRiver with a sob.

Juniper felt terrible, all of it was her fault. It was she who had dragged Morgan to the forest, who had caused Wind to leave her herd and who had painfully worried her family. She hugged her mom, thinking that it was a good reproach what she deserved, not the affectionate arms embracing her. What to do now ? She just wanted to make sure Wind was ok she just couldn't stop herself, the forest was almost like calling her, she couldn't resist the temptation. Even now she couldn't swear that she wouldn't go in there again, all she could promise to herself was that she wouldn't take anybody with her again.

She was lost in these thoughts and feeling warm and safe in her mom's arms when the door of the hospital wing opened a little. A tall, thin, tanned and almost blond man with big brown eyes came in talking slowly with a little witch. Mr. McRiver stopped still when he turned his head to Juniper's bed, expecting to see her sleeping. But what he saw instead shocked him. He couldn't say anything or move for seconds. Then literally jumped on to the bed screaming :

'' My flower ! I can't believe it ! Oh God ! At last, at last ! Thank you.. ''.

Galanthia who fell slowly of the bed because of her husband's extravagance stood up and looked at them merrily. Behind her, Professor Sprout was crying silently.

Juniper couldn't help laughing. She had missed her silly dad so much. Then, it was all over again kissing, hugging, sobbing and chatting. They went on like that until Madam Pomfrey came in and told them off for the ninth time ( this time, not smiling ) for tiring her patient. It was almost 8 p.m. and she agreed to give them five more minutes before they left and Juniper went back to sleep.

'' Where are you going to stay ? You aren't going back this early, are you ? '' Juniper asked before her parents left.

'' Leaving you this soon.. Flower, don't you know us ? We'll both stay here until the headmaster litterally kicks us out for abusing their hospitality. Besides your cracked skull, it's great to be here again. '' said Lawrence McRiver, laughing heartily.

'' Also, added Galanthia, we have been staying in our own houses for these two weeks. Yes, we begged for it, yes we did all to arouse enough pity so that they'd let us and yes we aren't even ashamed. Staying at home of our student-selves really helped us keep our spirits high. ''.

'' Can't believe it ! That's wonderful. Ravenclaws stay at one of the towers too and Hufflepuffs stay at one floor below the ground if i remember well what you had told me about those years. ''.

'' Yes flower, also, the Hufflepuff's is the best of them all. Remember that too. ''.

'' Huh '' snorted Galathia '' Anywhere better that the Ravenclaw Tower would be just impossible. I just can't wait to go to the Tower's guest room. ''.

'' I'm glad you had had fun while it wasn't even for certain that I'd live. '' Juniper said kidding.

Galanthia laughed, Lawrence cried, they both kissed their beloved daughter goodnight and each left for their own house's guest room.

With the medicaments she had been given, it didn't take long till Juniper went back to sleep, peacefully.

When she woke up in the morning, she found Morgan sitting next to her. Seeing her opening eyes, he jumped on his feet and laughed :

'' It's nice to see that you're not dead. You scared us a lot ! ''.

June laughed and yawned at the same time :

'' And how come you are visiting me this late ? Why didn't you come yesterday ? ''.

'' Of course I did ! '' answered Morgan in a self-defending tone '' But Madame Pomfrey didn't let me in. According to her even the family visit was too much in your then current situation and mine was out of question. I wasn't expecting her to accept me today either but she said that you showed much improvement since seeing your parents, so friend visits could be ' beneficial ' too. ''.

'' Oh, clearly she said so because she doesn't know you Morgan. What could be worse for a cracked skull than a never-stopping-talking friend ? '' she joked merrily.

'' Ha ha, very funny. '' he triend to imitate an offensed tone '' Well, you'll have to deal with it June, because I'm going to visit you every day before you leave the hospital wing. ''.

'' Then I need to hurry up. ''.

'' You had better ! By the way, speaking of non-stop talking people, your dad sent you this from the breakfast. ''.

He opened the handkerchief wrapped around some kind of a small, green cupcake and gave it to Juniper.

'' He said that this was something he made and it would give you healing energy. He actually asked Madame Pomfrey to give you this but she doesn't trust this kind of stuff and now wouldn't let your dad pass without checking his bag and pockets. So he sent it with me. If you ask me, don't eat it, your dad isn't a healer or a potion master. You may even get worse ! ''.

Juniper ate the cake in two bites and said, still chewing it :

'' Actually, he could have been bothe if being an adventurer hadn't been his dream. He may look a little weird, but he would never give me anything unless he was sure. ''.

'' A little weird ? June, he is your dad and all that but he may be the strangest person I've ever met. No offense. But 4 days ago he interrogated Peeves about his childhood so that he could find the reason lying under his ' ferocious attitude '. He still seemed hopeful after Peeves had emptied 8 bins on his head. Moreover, he actually tried to pass every out of class time with me. He said that he wanted to know his ' flower's' best friend more profoundly. He asked the sign and favourite colours of my every family member ! Can you believe it ?! ''.

Juniper was laughing so hard that her head ached.

'' Classic ! '' she said '' This is him, Morgan, always curious, caring and insisting. ''

'' Well, I would have used different words but actually I liked him. He is kind and intelligent. I liked your mom too, and very much indeed. She's wonderful ! So cool ! Even the way she walks and talks ! But June… You don't really look like any of them, not the colours nor the shapes. You must have taken after an aunt or something. ''.

'' Well, mom has 3 sisters and dad has a brother but I've never met them. So I don't know. But I remember asking once why my hair wasn't black or blond like them. Dad said that the genetics has its own way and I haven't thought about it since. Do we really look that different ? ''.

'' You have brown - red hair, theirs is blond or black. Your skin colour is much lighter than each. So, I would never guessed that you are parents and daughter. '' Morgan said '' Maybe you are adopted. '' he said kiddingly.

Juniper laughed.

'' Oh come on ! Perhaps I look like one of my aunts. Also, mom has green eyes like me. ''.

'' Hah, but a very different green. Yours are more like a bright green and hers are olive green. ''.

'' Morgan. You know you're giving me headache, right ? I don't look much like them, so what ? My dad comes from an Irish family, so he must have many red head cousins or even brothers. I don't know, as I've never met them. ''.

'' That's weird too. Why wouldn't someone show at least the photos of their siblings to their child ? I'm telling you, you must have a family secret or something. ''. Morgan looked excited with the idea, already considering the ways of revealing such a secret. Juniper listened to him silently for some time. She couldn't really think of a famil mistery, her parents have always been so honest and clear about everything. Still, she wondered why she has never met any of her relatives. She used to ask her parents this too. They always told that they weren't really close and that they very busy and didn't have time for even dropping in for some tea. Juniper never totally understood it and indeed never thought much about it either. As she didn't know how other families lived, she hadn't had a chance to compare themselves to them. So, she accepted the situation as an ordinary one and hadn't insist on it.

Before falling asleep listening to Morgan's theories, she decided to ask her parents about their families again.


End file.
